


rub me the right way

by obsessivereader



Series: The accidental series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental frottage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trapped, avengers are in big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader
Summary: Steve and Bucky get trapped together in very tight quarters. Oh no, whatever will they do...“So, Rogers,” Bucky drawls in the voice he’d reserved for ladies, young and old, and dance hall nights. “Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”“Fuck you,” Steve mutters, as his face burns.“Hey now,” Bucky says. “I’m no easy lay.”“Cut it out, Buck. It’s, you know… adrenaline.”





	rub me the right way

**Author's Note:**

> Another square done! Three more to go... Thank you again to [RJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove) and [Julia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing) for enabling all this :D Title is from Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera. It's all I could come up with at [squints at clock] 5.05am.

When the ringing in his ears finally subsides, the first thing Steve hears, apart from the muffled explosions of the fight taking place above them, is the sweet, sweet sound of Bucky swearing. There’s English, German, Russian, Mandarin, and—was that Japanese? Arabic? The swearing is interspersed with aggressive coughing and spitting as Bucky tries to get dust out of his mouth. 

Steve’s whole body goes limp, and he lets himself collapse onto Bucky’s back. If Bucky’s swearing, Bucky’s okay. 

“You’re okay,” he breathes into Bucky’s hair, then has to spit out a mouthful of dusty hair.

“‘Course I’m okay, you fucking idiot.” Steve gets an elbow in his side. A metal elbow—meaning Bucky’s feeling particularly riled up. “You’re on top of me! You’re supposed to run _away_ from the explosion, not towards it.”

“I didn’t run towards the explosion,” Steve bites out, voice echoing oddly in the small space. “I ran towards _you_.” As if he could do anything else. He unwraps his arm from around Bucky’s waist and prods him in the side. “So what was your plan to deal with the ten tonnes of concrete about to fall on your head?”

“Run. Obviously,” Bucky growls. “We’re in the central atrium of the building, Steve. It’s a straight line to the fire exit. But then I got hit in the back by a fucking tank.”

“There’s no way you could’ve made it, Buck. I barely got to you in time as it is!”

 _“If the two of you are squabbling,” S_ am says over the sound of rushing air, _“I’m guessing you’re both fine.”_

There’s an amused snort from Nat, followed by the wet sound of someone getting strangled.

“Affirmative,” Steve says. He ignores Bucky’s continued swearing and grumbled “I coulda made it.”

 _“You can thank Wanda for that later when she’s a little less occupied,”_ Sam says. _“She diverted some of the concrete that was going to land on your heads.”_

“Will do,” Steve says, pride flaring in his chest at her quick thinking. “Any civilian casualties?” He couldn’t care less about Hydra ones. The office building Hydra had been using as a front usually contained about a hundred civilians, but they’d still rigged it to blow. They could very well blow up with it. 

_“Nope,”_ Tony says. He sounds a little distracted, so that means he’s probably banking and rolling through the air, firing repulsor blasts as he goes. _“We got everyone out before Hydra blew the building.”_

Steve sighs in relief. 

_“You two good to sit tight?”_ Tony asks. _“I think we can wrap this up in half an hour.”_

Steve carefully lowers the shield he’d been holding up. Nothing falls on them, which is a good sign. He reattaches it to his harness before reaching into the side pocket of his tac suit to pull out a small torchlight. He clicks it on and looks around him. 

The beam lights up the small space as he pans the torchlight around. First thing he spots is the large slab of concrete that’s formed a makeshift roof over them. It had landed partly on the wide steps they’d been sheltering against, and created a slope-sided tunnel just wide enough to fit them. 

“We’re good. There’s something keeping most of the debris off us.” 

_“If you’re good for air, don’t try to dig yourselves out,”_ Sam says. _“That pile doesn’t look too stable, so if you shift it, it might fall in on you.”_

Craning his head this way and that to get a look, he spots large chunks of concrete blocking both ends of their little tunnel. To his relief, he can feel the light touch of moving air on his face. 

“I hear you, Sam. But if you need us, call us.”

He sets the torchlight to its lowest setting and stands it upright. Neither of them particularly enjoy being in dark, enclosed spaces. In his head, he hears the sound of glass cracking under immense pressure. 

“Lemme up,” Bucky grumbles after a moment. “I’m eating dust here.” 

“Okay,” Steve says, glad to have something to do. “I’ll—” he freezes when the act of pushing himself up makes him realise how hard his cock is. Goddamn adrenaline, he thinks, as he hopes Bucky doesn’t notice. 

“What’s wrong, Steve? Why’d you…” 

And then it’s Bucky’s turn to freeze. 

“Is that your—mmph!”

Bucky is abruptly cut off when Steve panics and reaches round to clamp his hand over Bucky’s mouth. 

“The hell?” Bucky’s voice comes out muffled through Steve’s hand. He turns and glares at Steve over his shoulder.

 _“Mic,”_ Steve mouths frantically, as Sam says, _“What’s wrong? Guys?”_

Bucky’s eyes widen with more than a touch of glee, but he nods his comprehension. “Nothing,” Bucky says to Sam. “We’re good. Going offline for a bit. Buzz us if you need us.” 

Bucky wriggles his hand up, causing Steve to grit his teeth as his cock _throbs_. Bucky ignores the catcalls and teasing remarks from the team as he toggles his earpiece to standby mode at the same time as Steve toggles his. 

“So, Rogers,” Bucky drawls in the voice he’d reserved for ladies, young and old, and dance hall nights. “Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Fuck you,” Steve mutters, as his face burns.

“Hey now,” Bucky says. “I’m no easy lay.”

“Cut it out, Buck. It’s, you know… adrenaline.” 

With forearms planted on the ground, he lifts himself up as far as he can go. It’s not very far. “You wanna turn, or what?” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Steve sucks in a breath at the slide of Bucky’s hip against his cock as Bucky turns onto his back. Pebbles crunch as he shifts himself to lie directly under Steve. 

A snicker escapes Steve when he gets a good look at Bucky in the diffuse light—his face is a grey mask of concrete dust, partially covered with tangled hair. Steve pushes the hair back and brushes at the dust while Bucky gives him an unimpressed look. “There,” Steve says, once he’s excavated Bucky’s face. 

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at Steve. “You gonna do the plank till they get us out?”

“I _can._ ”

“Don’t be an idiot, Steve. Just lie on me already.”

Steve searches Bucky’s eyes, checking for any sign of reluctance or doubt. 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Not like it’s the first time I’ve had your Johnson poking at me.”

Their old apartment in Brooklyn didn’t have heating, and neither did their tent during the war, so sometimes, the only way to stay warm was to double up. It wasn’t all that big a deal for them to wake up with morning wood while still wrapped around each other.

He doesn’t remember being quite this aware of Bucky, though. “Jesus, Buck,” he says, as heat floods his cheeks. After a moment’s hesitation, he gingerly lowers himself down and tries to ignore how good it feels to be pressed up against Bucky.

“Christ,” Bucky grumbles. “You weigh a fucking ton.” Then, quieter, “You did good, Steve, with the, you know…” 

“The rescue?” Steve says in a sardonic tone.

“No, the _salsa_.” Bucky thumps him in the side. “Of course, the rescue.”

Warmed by the sentiment behind Bucky’s words, Steve doesn’t bother with a response. Instead, he lets his head drop down to rest in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Under the smell of concrete and gunpowder is Bucky’s own scent, threaded through with a bright, hard note of metal.

In the silence, Steve notices something. “Is that a banana—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky says a little sheepishly. “Adrenaline. It happens.”

Steve snorts. If he’s got to be trapped with anyone in a space the approximate size of a coffin, with both of them sprouting hard-ons, he’s glad it’s with Bucky. But now that he’s aware of it, he can’t stop thinking of the way their cocks are lined up together. All the blood in his body seems to pool around his groin, and he’d swear his cock pulses along in time to his heartbeat. 

It doesn’t help that Bucky can’t seem to keep still under him. 

“Bucky.”

Bucky wriggles some more, making parts of Steve’s brain light up and his heart pound in his chest. 

“It’s the fucking—” Bucky makes a frustrated sound. “Goddamn knives.” Another growl and wriggle. “Goddamn _grenades_.”

Steve winces in sympathy when he remembers the mini arsenal that’s strapped to Bucky’s body; the two knives that Bucky wields with mesmerising skill, and the grenades in their special holder in the small of his back. 

When Bucky arches his back and tries to get his hand under himself, Steve grips Bucky’s hip with his hand and pins him down. _“Bucky.”_

“The fuck, Steve?” 

“You need to quit moving around like that,” Steve gets out through gritted teeth.

“What?” Bucky gives him a puzzled look. “Why?”

 _“Because.”_ He’s glad it’s probably too dark for Bucky to see how red his face his.

“Because…?” 

Steve stares at Bucky and wills his idiot best friend to get the message. 

Bucky’s eyes widen. _“Oh.”_

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.”

Bucky smirks at him. “Well then, what do you suggest we do about the things digging into my kidneys?”

“Lemme try.”

“Be my guest.”

Steve swallows, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly. He opens his eyes to the sight of Bucky giving him an amused look. 

He reaches under Bucky’s back with one hand and feels around till he finds the catch holding the first knife holster in place. He unfastens it, then reaches further under Bucky to unfasten the second knife. All the while, he’s conscious of how every movement rubs his cock against Bucky’s.

When Bucky arches his back to let Steve slide his hand further under him, they both suck in a breath. Their eyes lock for a brief moment and Steve can’t help noticing how dark Bucky’s eyes have gotten. 

Jesus. 

The grenades test him even more. There’s no way to get his hand under Bucky’s close-fitting jacket without a little wriggling on Bucky’s part. After a particularly vigorous wriggle, Steve can’t quite contain the small sound that escapes him.

He freezes. 

Bucky freezes. 

Steve pulls his hand out and buries his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck as he feels his face get even hotter. “Sorry,” he mutters. 

“Nothing wrong, okay?” Bucky’s voice brushes against his skin like velvet, sending a shiver down his spine, but there’s a trace of strain when he says, “Besides, I could do with the distraction.”

Steve jerks his head up. “If you need a distraction,” he says. And stops. Takes a few steadying breaths. “You could just… go for it.”

Bucky blinks. “What?”

“Get it out of your system. You know, the… um.” He takes another deep breath. “We’ve got a long wait ahead of us.”

When Bucky continues to stare at him with wide eyes, Steve shrugs. “What’s a little orgasm between friends?”

A burst of incredulous laughter escapes Bucky. “The fuck—?”

Okay, that _had_ sounded pretty ridiculous. But still. “I’m serious, Buck.” 

“Well,” Bucky says, a little tentatively, “it’s gonna feel weird if it’s just me…” 

There’s a quiet moment while they look everywhere but at each other before Steve makes himself look at Bucky. The corner of his mouth tugs up into a smile. “You will if I will? That what you’re saying?”

Bucky presses his lips together, catching Steve’s mood. “On three?”

They both start snickering and the tension between them breaks. 

“So how do we…?” Steve says, anticipation already sending his pulse rate climbing.

“How ‘bout we get rid of the bombs strapped to my back, first?” 

Steve snickers at Bucky’s droll tone. “Good idea.” 

Now that both of them don’t have to worry about rubbing up against each other, getting the grenades out proves much easier and a lot more pleasurable. Bucky arches his back to let Steve slide a hand under his jacket. Both of them are breathing faster, and neither one of them seems able to look away from the other.

After a bit of fumbling, Steve gets the two grenades out and sets them down in a small pile of rubble so they don’t roll away. 

“So, that’s done,” Steve says, feeling suddenly awkward.

Bucky nods, and watches Steve with eyes gone slumbrous. It’s a new experience for Steve to have that look directed at him, and honestly, he can understand Bucky’s success with the ladies. 

When a warm hand curves around his hip, Steve’s mouth goes dry. At Bucky’s urging, he rocks against Bucky, a careful, tentative, testing motion. Bucky’s lips part on a shuddering inhalation. Had they always looked that luscious? That lickable? He’s drawn them countless times… how had he never noticed before?

They continue to rock against each other, slowly at first, a little unsure, then more firmly as pleasure overrides embarrassment and they find their rhythm in long, slow, rocking motions. There’s something so intimate about looking into Bucky’s hazy grey eyes as they move in tandem. He feels safe and secure in that gaze, seen for who he truly is, just as he sees Bucky.

Every gasp and moan that escapes Bucky sends shocked thrills of pleasure through Steve. Soon, the sight of Bucky’s flushed cheeks and darkened eyes and slick, parted lips becomes too much. Steve has to look away before he comes too soon. He tucks his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck and breathes him in. When he feels the cold weight of Bucky’s metal hand on his neck, he whispers Bucky’s name. It comes out sounding almost like a benediction. 

He clenches his jaw and resists the urge to get his mouth on Bucky’s skin, but he can’t resist the urge to nuzzle closer, letting his nose trail up the column of Bucky’s neck to the warm space behind his ear. Bucky lets out a gasp and his hips jerk up against Steve’s.

 _“Fuck.”_ He can’t last much longer, not with how good Bucky feels against him. His grip on Bucky’s hip is probably hard enough to leave bruises, but he can’t help himself. Their pace picks up, getting faster and harder. 

It doesn’t matter that he’s sweaty and uncomfortable in his tac suit, it doesn’t matter that there are literally tonnes of unstable concrete above them, it doesn’t matter that there are chunks of debris digging into his elbows and knees. Everything falls away except for Bucky and pleasure.

“Bucky,” he whispers, “I’m gonna—”

“Come on, Steve.” Bucky tightens his grip on the back of Steve’s neck. The plates of his arm recalibrate with a metallic whine. 

Steve comes with a shocked cry as his hips roll into Bucky’s. That seems to tip Bucky over. He curls into Steve and comes with silent intensity. 

There’s a long silence as they both struggle to catch their breaths. Steve doesn’t let go of Bucky, and he can’t help feeling relieved that Bucky hasn’t let go of him either. One hand still rests on his hip, while the other is curved around the back of his neck.

He tries not to think about how that was probably the best orgasm of his life, and if it was that good with Bucky under less than ideal circumstances…

“So,” he says finally.

“So,” Bucky replies.

They’re saved from having to say anything further when their comms buzz aggressively. They both startle and hurry to switch them on.

 _“Get ready to be rescued, boys,”_ Nat says, in that sly teasing way of hers. When her words are met with silence, she adds, _“Unless you’d both like a little more time…?”_

“No, no,” Steve says hurriedly. He can feel a flush crawling up his cheeks as he avoids Bucky’s eyes. “Now is good.”

There’s no opportunity to speak after that, as they have to keep their comms on. Five minutes later, a red glow surrounds the slab sheltering them, and it floats off to settle onto the ground some distance away. They look up, blinking at the sudden brightness, to see a ring of very amused faces above them. Steve tries very hard not to think about the uncomfortable wetness in his underpants.

“This looks comfortable,” Tony says.

 _“Tony.”_ Steve’s response is almost automatic.

“You gonna get up or what?” Bucky asks. 

Goosebumps skitter across Steve’s skin at the sound of Bucky’s voice. “Yeah,” he manages. “Yeah.” 

He squeezes Bucky’s hip before he stands up, hoping it’s enough to convey that things are still fine between them, that nothing’s changed. 

Which is a lie, if Steve’s continued intense awareness of Bucky is anything to go by.

When Steve extends his hand to Bucky, Bucky takes it and lets Steve pull him up. He holds on a moment too long before letting go of Steve’s hand. Message received and his own message sent.

Steve looks up in time to catch the small, suppressed smile on Nat’s face. 

“Where’s Sam?” he asks, as he and Bucky climb over the rubble to join the team. It’s his vain hope that it’ll get everyone back into combat mode, instead of standing around watching Bucky and him with speculative looks in their eyes. 

“Clean up,” Clint says laconically from where he’s standing next to Nat.

“Good call.” Of all the Avengers, Sam is the one the authorities liked best. 

Everyone continues to watch Bucky and him with half-concealed smiles. 

Except for Tony, who’s moved on to outright glee. “Pep is gonna love this.”

When he and Bucky are finally on level ground, Wanda rushes forward to hug them. 

“I was so worried,” she says, first to Steve, then to Bucky. “I tried to shield you, but there was too much…” 

Steve clasps her shoulder. “You did good. You kept most of it off us, and that was enough.”

“‘Sides,” Bucky adds “we’re like cockroaches. We can take a lot of squashing.”

That gets them a relieved smile and another hug. 

“If we’re done here…?” Steve says. He would very much like to get home so he can have a quiet moment to think about what just happened between Bucky and him. Not having to stand around with his teammates and act normal around them _and_ Bucky while he has semen in his underwear is an added bonus.

“Quinjet’s this way,” Clint says.

_Oh thank god._

“Meet you back at the Tower,” Tony says. As his face plate is closing, Tony’s already speaking. “JARVIS? Call Pep.” He takes off in a cloud of dust.

In the quinjet, he sits next to Bucky as he always does. Nat sits up front with Clint, while Wanda pretends intense interest in her phone. He keeps catching Bucky’s eye, their glances rich with secret knowledge. He knows what Bucky looks like when he comes, knows the sounds he makes. But Steve doesn’t know what Bucky tastes like, how he kisses. And that... that he _really_ wants to know.

*

It’s been five days and Steve hasn’t stopped thinking about what had happened in that small, dark space. He keeps wondering what it’d be like to do it again, only this time, without clothes on. 

Growing up, he’d known about men who went with men. He’s pretty sure that if he’d let himself, he might even have _been_ one of those men. But he’d never thought of Bucky in a sexual way—they were best friends and that was all and that was enough. 

Now, he can’t _stop_ thinking of Bucky in that way. When he jerks off in the shower, it’s to the memory of soft gasps and quiet, desperate sounds. He wants to hear those sounds again, wants to try other things to coax those sounds from Bucky. He wants to feel Bucky’s skin against his own, wants to finally get to kiss Bucky.

It doesn’t help that Steve presently has a perfect view of Bucky, in black leather gloves, cleaning his guns. Steve can’t tear his eyes away as Bucky wraps a gloved hand around the slide of his Glock, and the other hand around the grip. With one smooth motion, he pulls the slide off the frame. Steve’s mind helpfully offers up other things Bucky can wrap his hand around. Steve wouldn’t even make him take off the glove.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you,” Bucky says. He doesn’t look up as he removes the firing mechanism with deft, sure motions and lays them on the towel covering their coffee table.

Steve feels his face heating. He folds his arms and sinks further down into the couch. “Yeah.”

“Me too.” 

The rasp in Bucky’s voice sends a shiver down Steve’s spine. He studies Bucky’s downturned face. “Do you think it was lightning in a bottle?”

Bucky finally looks up. His gaze is sharp and almost predatory, and a wicked smile curves his lips. Steve straightens in his seat—he has an almost Pavlovian reflex to that smile. It’s a smile that preludes all sorts of patented Barnes mischief. It’s a smile that means ‘follow me if you want to have some fun’. It’s a smile that Steve would follow anywhere. 

Bucky says, “Only one way to find out…”

*

Steve collapses back onto the bed, chest heaving, mind blown. Wow. _Wow._ Naked was so much better than clothed. And Bucky’s kisses… He never wants to go another day without them.

Next to him, Bucky’s also breathing hard. He looks flushed and sated and just a little dazed. It’s a far cry from the wary watchfulness of a few years ago. A gentle warmth threads its way through Steve’s heart as he brushes away a tendril of hair that’s stuck to Bucky’s sweaty cheek. 

“So,” Steve says, “definitely not a fluke.”

Bucky gives an amused huff. “You could say that.”

“Why didn’t we think of trying this sooner?”

There’s something like wonder in Bucky’s eyes as his gaze flits from point to point on Steve’s face like he’s never seen it before. “I have no fucking clue.”

They smile at each other, no more words needed. Maybe they might never have taken their friendship one step further if fate, and Hydra, hadn’t intervened, but now that they have, they slide right into it like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr :) [yetanotherobsessivereader](http://yetanotherobsessivereader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
